Le coeur au bord des lèvres
by tralalaire
Summary: " La jalousie qu'elle tentait d'étouffer depuis le début de ce cauchemar refait surface avec plus de force encore. Alors dans son petit cœur d'enfant, ce cœur qui aime trop fort et trop mal, naissent une rancœur et une haine qui la rongeront toute sa vie. "


**Bonjour bonjour ou bonsoir, c'est selon :) Alors voila un petit texte que j'avais écrit il y a trèèès longtemps et que je me suis enfin décidée à finir. Avant tout Je dois dire un grand merci à Edeinn qui a eut la gentillesse de corriger une grande partie de cette Os et me dois aussi de vous conseiller de le lire avec cette chanson watch?v=yqshB3MKT3Q qui a presque été à l'origine de ce texte. Évidemment tout appartient à la merveilleuse Jk Rowling et les reviews sont très appéciées ( vraiment très ^^ ) tant qu'elles restent polies et constructives. j'espère de tout coeur que cela vous plaira. **

Ivre de vie et d'aventure, Pétunia domine son petit monde du haut de ses six ans et de son mètre vingt deux. Avec sa sœur Lily, elles rêvent à un royaume lointain, peuplé de fées et de licornes, dont elles seraient les princesses. Et lorsqu'elles demandent à leurs parents qui en deviendra la reine, leur mère répond de sa voix douce et chantante: « Vous serez reines toutes les deux, mes petites fleurs » Alors, ravies, les deux enfants s'élancent à nouveau dans le jardin en riant aux éclats. Elles dansent et rien, pas même le soleil de plomb qui brule leurs paupières closes, ne parvient à délier leurs mains soudées 'une à l'autre. Elles rient et tournoient, tournoient, tournoient; jusqu'à en avoir le vertige, jusqu'à ce que leurs doigts se détachent et qu'elles tombent toutes les deux sur l'herbe humide, à bout de souffle et hilares. Lorsque la pluie les surprend, interrompant leur ronde exaltée, elles prennent le chemin de la maison, sautant de flaques en flaques, maculant leurs robes couleur lavande de boues et de saleté. Elles se contemplent alors, le visage de chacune barbouillé de crasse, et trempées jusqu'à l'os, puis elles se remettent à marcher, se frottant mutuellement le dos afin de calmer les frissons qui les agitent.

X

Pétunia et Lily ont délaissé les flaques de boues pour les robes vaporeuses et chatoyantes de leur mère. Lorsque celle-ci quitte la maison, les deux enfants se glissent dans sa chambre et dévalisent sa penderie. Elles en ressortent engoncées dans des vêtements dans lesquelles elles flottent, perchés sur des talons bien trop hauts pour elles et le visage barbouillé de maquillage. Lorsque leur père les surprend ainsi, leurs lèvres, grossièrement peintes de rouge, se plissent et forment un grand O de surprise, avant qu'elles ne fixent le sol d'un air coupable. Mais bien loin de les réprimander, celui-ci éclate de rire: « Vous êtes magnifiques mes petites fleurs, » les complimente-il. Mais Pétunia proteste, gonflant sa poitrine inexistante: « Nous ne sommes plus des petites fleurs: nous sommes des dames maintenant ! ». Alors il hausse les épaules, ébouriffe leurs tignasses broussailleuses, et les laisse à leurs jeux d'enfants.

Mais lorsque la nuit tombe et que la lune baigne leur chambre d'un éclat argenté, les fillettes ne jouent plus. Elles se fabriquent une cabane avec leurs draps de lin dans laquelle elles se protègent des monstres peuplant le placard. Et à la lumière d'une lampe torche, Pétunia se confie. Elle lui parle de Billy, de ses yeux d'azur, de ses boucles dorées et de son sourire renversant. Et Lily boit ses paroles, ses yeux d'émeraude pétillant de malice.

X

Un matin, une lettre d'un blanc immaculé arrive par La Poste à destination de Lily Evans. C'est Pétunia elle-même qui la lui remet en sautillant d'impatience. Sa sœur décachète l'enveloppe de ses petits doigts potelés avec une lenteur exaspérante. Puis c'est l'explosion de joie, ses parents félicitent Lily, lui disent qu'ils sont fiers d'elle, qu'elle est promise à un brillant avenir … Pétunia fulmine, elle veut savoir! Mais ils semblent prendre un malin plaisir à l'ignorer. Désireuse de comprendre, elle agrippe le jupon de sa mère qui se tourne vers elle d'un air surpris, comme si elle s'apercevait soudain de sa présence. « Lily va partir. Elle va étudier dans une école un peu spéciale, » lui explique-t'elle avant de reporter son attention sur Lily. La main de Pétunia glisse de sa jupe et tombe lourdement contre son corps. Elle ne pose pas de questions, ne félicite pas sa soeur non plus, elle comprend juste qu'elle va partir, et la laisser seule, qu'elle va l'abandonner. Mais elle ne se laisse pas abattre : elle se précipite dans sa chambre et rédige de son écriture maladroite une missive dans laquelle elle prie le directeur de l'école mystérieuse de l'accepter elle aussi. Elle explique qu'elle ne peut pas être séparée de sa Lily, qu'elle travaillera deux fois plus que n'importe quel élève. Elle voudrait qu'il comprenne… mais elle ne trouve pas les mots. Elle espère aussi secrètement voir la même étincelle de fierté briller dans le regard de ses parents , mais cela elle ne l'écrit pas…

Le refus qu'elle reçoit trois jours plus tard la désespère. Alors, elle prend les mains de Lily et lui fait promettre qu'elle ne l'oubliera pas, qu'elle restera toujours sa « meilleure amie », et Lily promet. Elle promet tout ce qu'elle veut mais son regard est déjà à mille lieux d'ici…

X

Le cœur de Pétunia manque de défaillir lorsqu'on lui annonce la nouvelle: « Lily revient pour les vacances d'hiver ». Elle ne lui laisse même pas le temps de poser ses valises qu'elle l'entraine déjà vers le jardin enneigé. « Les fées ont besoin de nous,» lui rappelle t'elle. « Je te le laisserai même être la reine si tu veux, » lui propose t'elle avec un sourire hésitant. Mais Lily ne comprend pas l'effort que lui coûte cette proposition. Au lieu de cela, elle se dégage doucement de l'étreinte de Pétunia, et lui dit de sa voix cristalline où perce un accent de dédain : « Tu ne crois pas qu'on est un peu vieille pour ce genre de choses ? » A ces mots elle se dirige vers la maison, laissant Pétunia seule au milieu des arbres gelés.

Le soir pourtant, Pétunia croit un instant que tout est redevenu comme avant. « Tu sais, je ne suis pas fait de meilleures amies, » lui confie t'elle avec un sourire empli de fierté, pour lui expliquer à quel point Lily est irremplaçable pour elle. Mais celle-ci la regarde avec stupeur: « Vraiment ? Mais enfin tu aurais dû Tunie : moi, je me suis fait plein de nouveaux amis ! » Elle commence à lui citer un tas de noms, plus étranges et laids les uns que les autres énumère toutes les qualités qui font d'eux des amis extraordinaires et pleins de talents, et sans les connaître, Pétunia les déteste déjà. Elle se sent soudain ridicule, et elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour disparaître sous terre. La tristesse lui saute à la gorge et elle pense stupidement : « Elle avait promis. » Mais Lily ne s'aperçoit de rien et elle continue de déblatérer, d'assurer que Poudlard est extraordinairement beau, que les étudiants y sont brillants, et que le monde magique est fascinant. Pétunia voudrait la faire taire, qu'enfin se tarisse le flot de ses paroles, dont chaque mot est un nouveau poids sur sa poitrine. Mais Lily continue, encore et encore…Pour le plus grand plaisir de ses parents qui, dès qu'elle parle, l'écoutent avec une admiration et une fierté sans borne. Et Pétunia songe qu'elle donnerait tous les royaumes du monde pour que ses parents la regardent ainsi.

X

Pétunia fait preuve de plus de réserve lorsque Lily revient à nouveau. Elle ne lui parle plus de royaume imaginaire, de cabane sous les draps ou encore de rouge à lèvre carmin. Elle se contente de l'écouter parler avec animation, d'approuver lorsque ses parents lui font remarquer à quel point Lily est brillante, bourrée d'humour, et ils ne le disent pas - mais pétunia sent bien que ces mots leurs brûlent les lèvres – que Lily est meilleure qu'elle.

« Moi j'ai eu un dix en dictée » fait-elle fièrement remarquer toute à sa soif de reconnaissance. « C'est bien, ma chérie, » lui répond distraitement sa mère avant de reporter son regard vers Lily. A ces mots une boule amère obstrue sa gorge et elle est prise d'une ridicule envie de pleurer, alors elle se tait, comme elle sait si bien le faire.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'appelles plus ma petite fleur ? » Demande un jour Pétunia à sa mère, le menton tremblant. Celle-ci la scrute d'un regard surpris et amusé à la fois : « J'ai pensé que tu étais trop grande pour cela. » Pétunia, elle, ne s'est jamais sentie aussi petite de toute sa vie, elle se sent même minuscule, microscopique, cachée par l'ombre gigantesque de sa sœur. Elle veut rester une enfant toute sa vie, elle veut pouvoir tâcher sa robe en sautant dans les flaques d'eau sans se faire réprimander, elle veut tournoyer avec Lily pendant des heures dans le jardin, elle veut que toute redevienne comme avant.

Mais Lily fait partie d'un autre monde, un monde auquel Pétunia n'appartient plus.

X

« Monstre.» Le mot lui échappe un jour, sans qu'elle ne le pense vraiment.

Elle s'apprête à s'excuser, mais elle voit les yeux de Lily s'embuer de larmes. Alors elle ne dit rien, trop heureuse que sa soeur se rappelle qu'elle existe. Aussi à chaque fois que Lily se lance dans l'un de ses discours sur sa vie merveilleuse, Pétunia le répète : « Monstre ! Monstre ! Monstre ! » Comme une rengaine incessante afin de la faire taire.

Ses parents sont choqués. Ils lui disent qu'elle est méchante. Que c'est affreux de dire des choses pareilles. Lily est différente. Pas anormale. Son père lâche, derrière son journal, l'habituel : « Ah ne t'en fais pas Mary-Laurence, c'est l'âge ingrat ! » Pétunia lui ferait bien bouffer toutes ses théories sur l'adolescence et le journal qui va avec. Sa mère, elle, se contente de lui dire qu'elle ne la comprend plus et qu'elle est à mille lieux de la petite fille qu'elle était, avant de se mettre à cajoler Lily et de lui murmurer des paroles rassurantes. La jalousie qu'elle tentait d'étouffer depuis le début de ce cauchemar refait surface avec plus de force encore. Alors dans son petit cœur d'enfant, ce cœur qui aime trop fort et trop mal, naissent une rancœur et une haine qui la rongeront toute sa vie.

Elle se dit qu'elle est fatiguée d'essayer d'attirer l'attention et l'affection de ses parents, qui de toute façon lui préféreront toujours Lily. Elle essuie d'un geste rageur les perles salés qui roulent sur son visage joufflu. Elle se promet que plus jamais elle ne versera de larme pour eux.

X

Les valises de Lily encombrent l'entrée. En ce jour spécial, elle a revêtu ses plus beaux vêtements: sa robe couleur prune et le collier que Pétunia lui avait offert pour ses neuf ans. Sa mère verse toutes les larmes de son corps à coté d'elle et Lily la rassure : elle lui dit qu'elle viendra leur rendre visite souvent, que c'est le début d'une nouvelle vie pour elle. Une vie emplie de joie et d'amour. L'amour de son amant aux yeux chocolat. Pétunia est là aussi, et elle observe sans mot dire.

Lorsque Lily leur a annoncé quelques mois auparavant qu'elle allait emménager avec le dénommé James Potter, une bouffée de haine sans précédent avait envahi Pétunia. Elle qui avait enfin réussi à attirer l'attention de ses parents - en leur annonçant sa relation avec Vernon - avait vu toute l'admiration qu'ils avaient eue pour elle s'envoler aussi subitement qu'elle était venue.

En voyant Lily rayonnante, les joues rosées par le bonheur et les yeux pétillants, Pétunia aurait voulu la gifler, lui arracher les cheveux, lacérer son visage écœurant de pureté et de candeur afin de lui faire ravaler son sourire à la blancheur éclatante. Mais elle s'était contentée de lui dire que cela ne durerait pas entre eux, que Potter finirait par se rendre compte de sa laideur intérieure, ou alors que leurs enfants seraient tout aussi monstrueux qu'elle. Mais cette fois-ci, Lily n'avait pas pleuré, elle s'était contenté de redresser la tête avec suffisance et de lui lancer : « Moi au moins, j'aurai un homme pour en avoir, des enfants. » Pétunia lui avait fait remarquer acerbement qu'elle avait Vernon ce à quoi Lily avait répondu : « Tunie, j'ai dit un homme, pas un porc. » Pétunia n'avait pas rétorqué. Ses genoux tremblaient sous elle et elle craignait qu'une autre parole de ce genre ne la fasse s'écrouler comme un château de cartes.

Cet épisode n'avait fait qu'accroitre la rancœur de Pétunia. Mais en la voyant là, à l'embrasure de la porte, ses valises à la main, un horrible poids lui enserre la poitrine. Lily enlace ses parents avant de se tourner vers elle et de lui dire : « Bon et bien, à bientôt.» Elle ne la prend pas dans ses bras et se contente d'empoigner ses affaires et de passer la porte. Pétunia veut la retenir. Lui dire quelque chose de gentil. Elle hurle qu'elle est désolée, qu'elle ne la déteste pas, qu'elle l'aime juste trop fort. Ou du moins c'est ce qu'elle croit, en réalité, aucun son ne sort de ses lèvres pincées. La porte claque. Pétunia a froid.

X

L'enveloppe bleue posée savamment sur le guéridon semble luire d'un éclat surnaturel. Pétunia ne sait pas pourquoi elle ne l'a pas jetée alors qu'elle sait pertinemment qu'elle n'ira pas. Elle ne comprend même pas pourquoi Lily a pris la peine de la lui envoyer. C'est sans doute sa mère qui le lui a demandé. Pétunia fulmine, sa sœur croit elle réellement qu'elle va assister à son mariage avec son tordu d'amant après ce qu'elle à dit sur le sien ? Non, non c'est absolument hors de question ! Elle préférait mourir plutôt que de se trouver au milieu de cette bande d'énergumènes.

Elle décide de passer sa colère sur la tâche de chocolat que Vernon a faite la veille et qui trône au milieu de son salon. Après s'être munie d'une éponge, elle frotte, brique, astique, gratte, racle, décape avec une ferveur extraordinaire mais son sol reste obstinément souillé. Pétunia n'arrive pas à comprendre l'obstination de cette tâche à gâcher la beauté de la moquette qu'elle chérit tant. Se plaît-elle dont tant à la mettre hors d'elle, à mettre à bout sa patience, à la narguer ainsi ? Il lui semble qu'elle la fixe de son œil moqueur, comme si elle prenait plaisir à la voir s'épuiser. Alors, Pétunia frotte encore plus fort jusqu'à en avoir les mains douloureuses, jusqu'à ce que ces ongles se cassent, jusqu'à ce que l'éponge s'effrite entre ses doigts crispés, mais en vain… « Vas-tu me faire souffrir encore longtemps ainsi ? » songe t'elle avec tant d'amertume que les larmes lui montent aux yeux. Sa frustration est sans borne lorsqu'elle se rend compte que tous ses efforts pour l'éliminer se sont avérés infructueux et qu'elle n'a réussi qu'à l'éclaircir un petit peu. Mais la salissure refuse de partir, elle s'accroche à son sol comme une tique sur son chien et, à bout de nerf, Pétunia hurle à plein poumon « Vas-tu enfin disparaître de ma vie ? «

Ses genoux sont agités de tremblement incontrôlables et elle chancèle. Elle lâche son éponge sur son sol sali à jamais et ce geste sonne comme une défaite pour elle. Alors elle se jette sur l'enveloppe et la déchire avec fureur, prenant grand soin de la réduire en morceaux, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste d'elle que des confettis. Puis, elle s'allonge sur sa moquette, secouée d'épouvantables sanglots, dos à la monstrueuse auréole brunâtre, incapable de supporter sa vision plus longtemps.

Lorsque Vernon la retrouve ainsi deux heures plus tard, elle lui explique d'une voix hagarde que c'est à cause de la tâche, qu'elle refuse de disparaître et son mari proteste : « quel tâche Pétunia ? Il n'y a plus rien, elle est partie. » Et Pétunia pleure de plus bel.

X

« oui ».

Elle n'aurait pas pensé que ce serait si facile à dire, si calme, si raisonnable, si réfléchi. Comme toutes les petites filles elle avait rêvé cette scène de la manière la plus romanesque possible. Elle s'était imaginé que ce serait un moment d'intense émotion, que les larmes rouleraient, que les baisers pleuvraient, qu'elle serait à l'apogée de son bonheur.

_Pourtant_ elle est là, droite, figée, Vernon agenouillé devant elle, une bague au prix surement exorbitant serré entre ses doigts potelés. Cela ne ressemble pas à ses élucubrations d'enfant, mais elle accepte quand même. Elle songe que c'est la suite logique des choses, qu'après des mois de cohabitation cela devait arriver à un moment ou un autre, que de toute façon si lui ne l'épouse pas, qui le fera ? Elle ne veut pas passer le restant de sa vie toute seule. Alors elle le dit, ce simple mot qui fait naître un sourire suffisant sur le visage rougeau de son futur époux. Il dépose un furtif baiser sur ses lèvres, un baiser doux, simple mais dénué de passion. Elle se dit que c'est la meilleure chose qui puisse lui arriver, qu'elle est trop grande maintenant pour rêver à des histoires d'amour rocambolesques et passionnées, que l'amour n'est pas affaire de fièvre, d'ivresse et de désir mais de raison, de respect et de compréhension.

_Pourtant_, une vague de froid l'enveloppe tout entière

X

Les braillements déchirent le silence de la chambre d'hôpital. Pétunia est extenuée, tremblante et en larmes mais elle se redresse malgré tout sur son lit. Elle dit qu'elle veut le voir, mieux que ça , elle ordonne ! L'infirmière lui adresse un sourire trop blanc, trop pur, trop tout mais elle s'en fiche. « C'est un beau garçon » lui dit elle gentiment. Pétunia tend les bras vers le petit corps chaud et tout rose et le sers contre sa poitrine. Instinctivement le petit être se calme et se colle tout contre elle. A cet instant il lui semble que la terre s'arrête de tourner, comme si tout l'univers entier se suspend pour les contempler. D'un doigt tremblotant, elle caresse tendrement la joue de son enfant, tandis que sur les siennes des larmes salées coulent sans fin. Son cœur habituellement empreint d'amertume s'inonde d'amour et un sentiment nouveau et puissant s'empare d'elle : le bonheur.

Isolés dans leur petite bulle de douceur, Pétunia saisit un doigt microscopique et murmure « Jamais je ne t'abandonnerai mon petit ange, jamais je ne cesserai de t'aimer mon petit amour »

Elle se fait le serment qu'elle fera tout pour le bonheur de son enfant, sa chair, son sang, qu'elle tuerait si nécessaire, qu'elle empêcherait son propre cœur de battre pour qu'il respire encore, qu'elle se saignerait aux quatre veines pour qu'un sourire naisse sur le visage de son fils.

Il lui semble qu'elle vit pour la première fois.

Ce n'est pas seulement la naissance de son fils, c'est aussi la sienne.

X

L'enfant hurle, pleure, crie et Pétunia est glacée d'effroi. Elle ne sait pas quoi faire pour l'apaiser. Elle surprend les regards désapprobateurs des autres clients sur elle et elle se met à rougir. Elle réprimande alors mollement le garçonnet qui hurle de plus bel. Elle cajole, elle gronde, elle raisonne, elle supplie….mais aucune de ses tentatives n'a le moindre succès. Sa gorge se serre et elle est prise d'une irrépressible envie de pleurer. Elle est soudain écrasée par le poids de son impuissance, elle se dit qu'il n'y a pas pire mère qu'elle à cet instant, qu'elle est incapable de redonner le sourire à son enfant et de savoir ce qui le perturbe.

Une foule s'est maintenant amassée autour d'eux et Pétunia ravale tant bien mal ses larmes. Le visage brûlant, elle tend successivement au petit démon une peluche, une voiture, un soldat miniature et c'est seulement à cet instant que le flot des sanglots de l'enfant se tarit. De sa petite menotte, il attrape chacun des jouets et les observe, les triture avec attention. Pétunia retient à grand peine un soupir de soulagement, elle sèche d'un geste sec ses larmes et un mince sourire nait sur son visage émacié.

« Tout va bien » tente t'elle de se rassurer. « Tout va bien »

X

Lorsque Pétunia rentre à la maison après son excursion à la boulangerie du coin, Vernon est déjà là. Pétunia s'en étonne, son entreprise de perceuse lui prenant tout son temps, il n'est habituellement jamais là avant le diner. Elle décide de s'en réjouir et l'accueille avec un sourire chaleureux. Mais Vernon, lui, ne sourit pas. Il affiche sa mine soucieuse des mauvais jours et il triture ses mains potelées. Avant même qu'il ne lâche son solennel « Pétunia, je dois te parler », elle comprend que quelque chose ne va pas. Son cœur martèle ses côtes, comme s'il sait d'ors et déjà ce qui va se passer mais elle prend tout son temps et pose ses sacs avec une lenteur contrôlée.

« C'est à propos de ta sœur « « je n'ai pas de sœur » répond-elle du tac au tac, comme une phrase apprise par cœur et répétée sans cesse.

Vernon grimace et rectifie « c'est au sujet de Lily. Un homme étrange a appelé plus tôt dans la journée. Elle et son mari ont été assassinés. Ils sont morts Pétunia…»

Le visage de Pétunia ne trahit rien. Pas une minuscule petite larme ne vient luire au coin de sa paupière, aucun muscle de son visage de ne se contracte. Seule une petite veine qui palpite un peu trop fort et son regard un peu trop perdu pourrait trahir ses émotions. Vernon scrute son visage à la recherche d'un quelconque signe de tristesse et avant qu'il ne puisse y déceler quelque chose, Pétunia se lève, raide comme la justice et dis d'une voix lointaine « bien. Merci de me l'avoir dit. Maintenant si tu permets je vais aller me coucher. «

Vernon ne lui pose pas la fameuse question qui lui brûle les lèvres, le tristement célèbre « ca va ? « Auquel on ne peut répondre que par oui.

Pétunia lui en est reconnaissante. Elle est aussi contente qu'il ne dise rien si ce n'est un simple « par tous les dieux qu'es-tu en train de faire à cet heure-ci ? » lorsqu'il la retrouve à quatre pattes dans la cuisine à trois heure du matin.

A ces mots elle lève vers lui un visage hagard et empli de larmes avant de répondre « hé bien…je nettoie. Tout est sale ! Tout est tellement sale ici ! »

Elle se remet à astiquer son carrelage avec acharnement tout en se demandant d'où peut bien venir toute cette eau qui ruissèle sur ses joues. Elle ne comprend pas. Elle ne comprend pas ce qu'est cette sensation d'un vide immense qui opresse sa poitrine, cette douleur déchirante qui semble lacérer son cœur, ou encore pourquoi elle suffoque à ce point. Est-elle malade ? se demande-t-elle stupidement.

Elle chasse la petite voix dans le coin de sa tête qui lui murmure timidement « peut-être est-ce parce que te ne reverras plus jamais ses beaux yeux verts ? parce que le royaume des fées a perdu sa reine ? parce qu'il n'y aura jamais plus de cabane en drap au milieu du salon ? Parce que tu as perdus t'as dernière chance de voir un sourire sur son visage qui te soit destiné. »

Alors, elle lâche éponge et produit nettoyant avant de se rouler en boule au sol et de sangloter comme une enfant qui a perdu sa compagne de jeux, comme une adolescente qui a perdu sa confidente et comme une femme qui a perdu tout espoir de se réconcilier avec sa sœur, sa chair, son sang.

Elle pleure parce qu'elle sait que ce n'est pas uniquement Lily qui est morte, c'est aussi la deuxième moitié d'elle-même.

Elle pleure parce que la petite fleur s'est fanée…

X

L'adorable visage poupin de l'enfant est tourné dans sa direction et ses paupières closes papillonnent et se plissent pour échapper aux créatures qui peuplent ses rêves. Sa petite menotte délicatement rosé par le froid brasse l'air en un geste inconscient et semble se tendre irrémédiablement vers elle, comme si il souhaitait la toucher même dans son sommeil. Pétunia assiste à ce spectacle avec une fascination teintée de peur. Elle contemple un instant le bambin endormi et un éclair de compréhension fend durant un instant l'épais brouillard de son esprit : Lily lui a confié son bébé. A elle. A sa sœur qui l'avait tant haïe. Elle lui a confié son petit Harry, son « trésor « comme elle se plaisait à l'appeler, celui qui illuminait ces journées et habitait ses nuits.

L'émotion lui noue la gorge lorsqu'elle comprend : Il est sa rédemption. Son moyen de se racheter. Pétunia ne sait si sa peur et ou son immense gratitude pour cette seconde chance qui fait trembler ses mains lorsqu'elle s'empare du couffin de l'enfant. Tout ce qu'elle sait c'est que ces pieds ne semblent plus toucher le sol et qu'un sentiment inédit l'assaille lorsqu'elle le serre contre son sein.

Ses doigts tremblants s'approchent de sa joue rebondie tout en ayant l'étrange sentiment qu'il va s'évanouir à son contact. Ce n'est pourtant pas ce qui se produit. Non. Au lieu de cela, l'enfant ouvre brutalement ses paupières et ses yeux verts semblent la happer. Ses yeux scrutateurs où luit une pointe de malice. Ses yeux qui semblent la narguer et qui luisent avec un éclat qu'elle-même ne possédera jamais. Ses yeux qui semblent voir au plus profond de son âme toute sa laideur et tous ses secrets. Les yeux de Lily.

Un frisson glacé lui parcourt l'échine et l'effroi lui noue les entrailles.

« Non. » « non, non non » Ce mot martèle son crâne avec une telle force qu'elle n'entend pas même Vernon s'indigner et tempêter avec fureur tandis qu'il rentre le couffin à l'intérieur.

Pétunia entend juste l'enfant qui semble ricaner et se moquer d'elle à s'en déchirer la gorge. Elle comprend alors que ce n'est pas une seconde chance que Lily lui a accordé, c'est juste pour elle l'occasion de la hanter par delà la mort.

X

Ces yeux émeraude si perturbants la fixent. Mélange de pudeur et de gaucherie. Que se dire après dix sept ans d'une cohabitation chaotique emplie de haine et de rancœur ? Pétunia se pose la même question en se tortillant furieusement les mains. Plantés comme un piquet au milieu de l'entrée, ni Dudley, ni Harry ni elle ,n'osent prononcer le moindre mot et le silence, uniquement perturbé par le vrombissement furieux de leur voiture à l'extérieur, s'étire interminable et lourd de non-dits.

Pétunia sent que chacun aimerait conclure ces années de vie commune par quelque chose de gentil, un compliment, un encouragement pour l'avenir. Mais seul Dudley qui finit par avouer ce qu'il ressent au bout d'un long moment y parvient. Bien loin d'alléger l'atmosphère, ses aveux la plombent et Pétunia sait qu'il est urgent de parler si elle veut enfin dire ce qu'elle a sur le cœur. Mais comme vingt ans auparavant, les mots se bousculent dans sa tête mais aucun ne parvient à franchir la barrière pincée de ses lèvres.

Pour dire quoi de toute manière ? Que tout cela aurait pu se passer autrement ? Qu'elle n'était pas si cruelle au fond et qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas réellement à lui mais à sa mère qui lui avait matraqué le cœur et détraqué l'esprit ? Non. Son dernier cadeau pour lui serait de ne pas entacher la parfaite vision qu'il avait de sa mère.

Puis le moment tant redouté arriva. Vernon entra lui aussi les sommant de partir après des derniers mots secs et maladroit auprès de Harry. Pétunia résista un instant à la main lourde de son mari qui l'entrainait vers la sortie et elle ouvrit le bouche, pour qu'ils sortent enfin ces simples mots « bonne chance «

Elle ne les dira jamais. Mais elle sait qu'Harry les a compris.

Lorsqu'elle passe le perron de la porte, un sentiment étrange lui étreint le cœur. Elle lance un dernier regard à ce qui a été sa maison pendant plus de vingt années et dit adieu à tous les souvenirs, bons ou mauvais qui y sont logés. Elle ne sait pas ce qui l'attend maintenant.

Une seule chose est sure, pour la première fois depuis deux décennies, Pétunia sent à nouveau la chaleur du soleil contre son visage. ..

FIN

**Une'tite review ?**


End file.
